What if its Zeke?
by the never ending dream
Summary: What if Ginger is Luther's sister. And she meets Zeke and they fall in love. Even though Luther isnt a big fan pf his sister he will try to keep Zeke from dating her!
1. Falling for a Skater

**What if its Zeke?**

**Chapter 1: Falling for a Skater**

**Ginger's POV**

I was walking around outside when this brown-haired skater crashed into me. I fell on my back with a boy on me. He got up off of top of me. He reach out his hand to help me up.

"I'm sorry. I usually notice a pretty girl." He said. I grabbed his hand.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't stand in front of a handsome skater." I said.

"I'm Zeke Falcone." He said.

"I'm Ginger-" I said getting cut off.

"Ginger must be Spanish for little hottie." Zeke said.

"No. I'm just Ginger Waffles." I said.

"Are you related to Luther Waffles?" Zeke asked.

"That's my older brother." I said in an 'Awe great' voice.

"Why didn't he tell me that his little sister is hot!" He exclaimed.

"Why didn't he tell me his best friend was so sexy!" I said.

"I'm sexy?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm I girlfriend worthy?" I asked.

"Only if you're my girlfriend." Zeke replied.


	2. Waffles's Resident

**What if its Zeke**

**Chapter 2: Waffle's Resident **

**Ginger's POV**

Zeke kicked up his skate board in his left hand. I gently grabbed Zeke's right hand. We walked to my house. We walked in.

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?" Luther asked.

"Back off bus waxer Zeke is mine today." I told my brother.

"So you met my annoying baby sister." Luther said.

"You mean my hot girlfriend." Zeke said. Luther had a shocked look on his face.

"Ginger your dating him?" Luther asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"But he is like to old for you. You would need a step latter just to kiss him." Luther said complaining.

"Move out of our way, Jack barf." I told my older brother. I lead Zeke to my room.

"Now what?" Zeke asked.

"We could trade breath mints." I said.

"I don't eat breath mints." Zeke said.

"It means kissing." I said.

"I knew that." Zeke told me. I sat on my bed. Zeke did the same. He leaned his head down so I wouldn't have to get a 'step latter' just to kiss him. My lips pressed against Zeke's lips. I let my lips depart enough to let his tongue slide through. Then my door was pushed open.

"Quit sucking my sister's face!" Luther yelled. Then me and Zeke stopped kissing. "Mom and dad would not settle for this."

"Oh, yeah. Well then let Zeke meet mom and dad for dinner." I screamed.

"Fine, but no face sucking." My brother yelled again. He slammed my door shut. Zeke and I waited for my parents to get home. We didn't 'suck each other's faces'!


	3. Dinner Time

**What if its Zeke?**

**Chapter 3: Dinner Time**

**Ginger's POV**

"Luther, how nice it is to bring your friend over today." Mom said.

"Oh no. Today Zeke is with Ginger." Luther said.

"Why is that?" My mom asked.

"Shall I tell them or you?" Luther asked.

"Tell us what?" My dad demanded.

"Well…ummmm…Ginger. I wanted ask permission to date your daughter." Zeke said nervously. Then my parents gave their 'why should you date my daughter' look.

"Zeke treats me like a lady. He cares for me. And he doesn't pressure me to make our relationship move to fast." I said to my parents. "Their isn't much of an age difference."

"How much of an age difference!" Dad demanded.

"Only about 4 years, sir." Zeke said.

"Mom. Dad. That is less of an age difference than you have." I said.

"That is true." Mom said to dad.

"Why should we let you date our little princess?" Dad asked.

"I'm nice, caring, loving, and respectful towards her. And Sir, you know me." Zeke said.

"On two conditions. One, don't pressure her into doing anything she don't want to do. Two, don't break her heart." Dad said.

"I promise I won't pressure her or break her heart." Zeke said thankfully. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Waffles."

"THANKS, MOM AND DAD!" I said excitedly. I grabbed Zeke's hand and ran out the front door.


	4. Away for the Weekend

**What if its Zeke?**

**Chapter 4: Away for the Weekend**

**Ginger's POV**

My mom just told me that dad and her is going away for the weekend. Excellent I get boss Luther around like I do every day while the parents are at work. I waved goodbye to them as left the drive way. Soon as they was gone I ran back to my room. I pulled out my pink cell phone.

"Hey, Zeke. Guess what?" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"The parentals isn't going to be home this whole weekend. You should come over." I said so happily.

"Let me grab my skate board and I'll b right there." Zeke said. We both hung up the phone. I put on my pink shorties with my matching pink tank top. I also put on pink flip flops.

"Ginger, Zeke is here." Luther yelled. I ran down the steps. "What do you think your wearing?"

"Clothes." I said sarcastically.

"Barley." Luther tone got louder.

"He's just mad he doesn't have a body like yours." Zeke said. I took Zeke's hand and lead him up to my room. I gently closed the door. Then I locked it.

"Ginger, I didn't bring protection." Zeke said.

"Don't worry I got you covered." I said.

"Isn't this wrong on some level?" Zeke asked. I didn't reply. I just backed him up against my bed and took my hand and pushed him back. I straddled his body. I started grinding my hips on his. He moved his way where he would be on top of me. He was putting pressure on my hips moving them in a circular motion with his hips. He was kissing my lips like a wildfire. I pulled his shirt above his head and through it in my floor. Then Zeke hips pressed harder.

"Ahhhh." I yelled. I took my hand and rubbed it down his hip and then I moved my hand to his inter-thigh. Then I just pulled his pants down with him only in boxers. I stripped myself to panties and bra. Then Zeke grinded harder. "AHHH." Then I was pulling off Zeke's boxers. Once I had them off they was in my floor.

**Luther's POV**

I heard 'Ahhhh' coming from upstairs. Zeke is my best friend he wouldn't fuck my sister. I went up the stairs. I was banging on the door.

"Ginger open the door." I yelled. Waited a few minutes. "Open the fucking door." He waited a few more minutes. "Open this damn door." Ginger unlocked the door and slammed it open. To my surprise they was fully dressed.

"What do you want!" Ginger yelled. "You didn't trust us, did you?"

**Ginger's POV**

"No. I wanted to make sure you was alright." Luther said.

"Now can I go back to talking to Zeke?" I questioned.

"Whatever." He said. So I slammed the door shut. I locked the door back.

**Luther's POV**

I can't believe I thought Zeke was doing my sister. He may have an attraction to her, but he wouldn't do her. I have nothing to worry about. I'm glad Ginger is dating someone who cares about her.

**Ginger's POV**

Time Zeke and I got done I asked Zeke to unlock the door, because my hips was to sore to move.

"Zeke, will you unlock for me." I asked

"Okay." He replied. I had to get up to put my clothes on and then I laid back down. I watched Zeke put back on his boxers and his pants. After he did that he unlocked the door. He laid back down. I turned on the television. I turned it to the Chiller channel and it was playing Freddie VS Jason. He pulled my pink cover over me as I snuggled his chest. His arm was around me. I reach up and gently kissed his lips. Then I replaced my head on his chest with his arms around me. Then I drifted off to sleep.

**Luther's POV**

It was morning almost 10:00 AM when I woke up. I got changed. I walked to Ginger's pink room. I saw Ginger cuddled up to Zeke. I can't believe I didn't trust them. They was only watching the Chiller channel. I had to take a picture of this. I slipped out of her room and went into mine to get my old fashion camera. I crept back into the pink room. I aimed the camera and I clicked the button.

**Ginger's POV**

Zeke and I woke up, because we saw a flash. I rubbed my eyes. I saw Luther in my room with his camera.

"What are you doing, num skull?" I asked.

"I took a picture of you to sleeping. You to was so cute." Luther said holding a picture of me and Zeke up.

"Let me see." Zeke said. He was still shirtless from the night before. Luther handed him the picture. "Your right about Ginger, but I didn't look to good."

"Zeke, you mean you looked good and I didn't." I said.

"Okay you two. Both of you was adorable.'' Luther said. Me and Zeke giggled. "But I do have to admit I didn't trust you two, but I had nothing to worry about."

"You can trust us." I said.

"I know that now." Luther replied.


End file.
